Injustice 3: Apocalypse
Injustice 3: Apocalypse is a new game to be made by Nighlocktheawesome. Summary In this three parter game, an older and withered Batman travels across a post apocalyptic wasteland with Cyborg after the Emotional Entity, the Butcher, burned the whole world down, battling gangs, new enemies, reuniting with old friends, all the while trying to reach the last place on Earth that still has life - Oasis. Meanwhile, Superman finally escapes the Phantom Zone, only to see his new world in ruins and nothing left to rule. Seeing that his home is gone again, Superman finally abandons the ideals of the Regime since there is barely anyone left to rule over. Plot * Injustice 3: Apocalypse - Part 1: The Wasteland Warrior Characters Playable *Aquaman (former king of Atlantis) *Ares (lord of the Wasteland) *Atom (prisoner of the Scavengers) *Bane (leader of the Ravagers) *Batgirl (last chance to find Oasis) *Batman (Wasteland Warrior) *'Beast Boy (in flash backs)' *Black Adam (ruler of Kahndag) *Black Manta (scavenger) *Blue Beetle (medic) *'Booster Gold (in flash backs)' *Brainiac (ruler of Battle City) *Captain Cold (now the new Heatwave) *Catwoman (protecter of Oasis) *Cheetah (Wasteland Hunter) *Cyborg (Batman's ally) *Darkseid (Earth's former tormentor) *'Deadman (in flash backs)' *Deadshot (leader of the Scavenger strike team) *Deathstroke (leader of the Ravager strike team) *Doomsday (Pre-Order) *Enchantress (Queen of the Scavengers) *'Etrigan (in flash backs)' *Flash (prisoner of the Ravagers) *General Zod (general of the Scavengers) *'Gentleman Ghost (in flashbacks)' *Green Lantern (protector of Oasis) *Hawkgirl (shaman of the ruins of Metropolis) *'Hawkman (in flashbacks)' *'Jinx (in flashbacks)' *'John Constantine (in flashbacks)' *'Jonah Hex (in flashbacks)' *Joker (Enchantress' jester) *Killer Frost (unleashed) *'Killer Croc (in flashbacks)' *'King Shark (in flashbacks)' *Lex Luthor (ghoul) *Lobo (bounty hunter) *Martian Manhunter (farmer) *'Metallo (in flashbacks)' *Nightwing (Damian Wayne) (Leader of the New Assassins) *'Ocean Master (in flashbacks)' *'Penguin (in flashbacks)' *'Plastic Man (in flashbacks)' *Raven (general of the Scavengers) *Red Hood (leader of the New Assassins strike team) *'Riddler (in flashbacks)' *Ripgore (champion of the colosseum) *Robin (Tim Drake) (prisoner of the New Assassins) *Scarecrow (scientist of the Ravagers) *Shazam (ghoul) *Starfire (protector of Oasis) *Supergirl (has map leading to Oasis) *Superman (returns) *Swamp Thing (Leader of the Protectors) *'Talia Al Ghul (in flashbacks)' *'Terra (in flashbacks)' *'Two-Face (in flashbacks)' *'V (in flashbacks)' *'Wonder Girl (in flashbacks)' *Wonder Woman (hunter) *Zatanna (general of the New Assassins) DLC Fighter Pack 1 * Anarky * Axel Manning (Jetix) * Despero * Kyodai Ken * Ravager * Spawn (Spawn) * Spectre * Terminator (Terminator) * Vandal Savage * War (Darksiders) * Mighty Pups Fighter Pack 2 * Comedian * Copperhead * Death (Darksiders) * Dr. Manhattan * Man-Bat * Nite Owl * Ozymardias * Ra's al Ghul * Rorschach * Silk Spectre Fighter Pack 3 * Captain Boomerang * Felix Faust * Fury (Darksiders) * Huntress * Kite-Man * Mister Terrific * Miss Martian * Red Tornado * Superboy * Weather Wizard Fighter Pack 4 * Azrael * Blackfire * Korra (Avatar) * Larfleeze * Ragdoll * Sauron (The Lord of the Rings) * Star Sapphire * Static * Strife (Darksiders) * Will Vandom (Jetix) Category:Games Category:Fanon Games